NPC Productions/Advance/Casting
Advance Casting NPC Production } |recipe= Make daggers\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ?;?;35 |nfo= |ingredients= Iron\1,Steel\1 |product= Short Swords }} } |recipe= Forecastle\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\5? |cost= ?;?;35 |nfo= |ingredients= Iron\10,Lumber\10 |product= Forecastle }} } |recipe= Build large corvus\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\5 |cost= 75,000;?;35 |nfo= How to make a large corvus |ingredients= Iron\60,Lumber\70 |product= Large corvus }} } |recipe= Strengthen slender sword-Applied\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= ?;?;31 |nfo= |ingredients= Coal\3,Steel\3,Estoc\1 |product= Fleuret }} } |recipe= Strengthen shamshirs-Applied\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= 90,000;?;42 |nfo= Applied technique for reforging shamshirs. |ingredients= Coal\5,Steel\3,Scimitar\1 |product= Karabela }} } |recipe= Make single-hand sword\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= 1,800;?;42 |nfo= Techniques for casting single-handed swords from iron etc. |ingredients= Iron\1,Steel\1 |product= Single-handed Swords }} } |recipe= Stern Saker\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= 90,000;5;42 |nfo= Casting techniques for stern sakers. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\1,Bronze\3,Lumber\2 |product= Saker }} } |recipe= Make Fireworks-general(W)\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= 1,800;5;42 |nfo= Techniques for making general white fireworks passed down from East Asia. |ingredients= Gunpowder\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Strengthen staffs-Applied\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\7 |cost= 105,000;?;49 |nfo= Applied techniques for decorating a wand. |ingredients= Marble\5,Bishop's staff\1 |product= Cardinal's staff }} } |recipe= Make long bows\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 1,050;?;49 |nfo= How to make long bows for hunting and battle. |ingredients= Iron\1,Lumber\1 |product= Longbows }} } |recipe= Make javelins\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\7 |cost= 2100;?;49 |nfo= Make a javelin from a throwing knife. |ingredients= Logs\1,Throwing Knife\1 |product= Javelin }} } |recipe= Angel cannon (6)\Angel cannon |skill= Casting\7 |cost= ?;?;49 |nfo= |ingredients= Cannon Shot\10,Bronze\24,Steel\24 |product= Angel cannon }} } |recipe= Make shamshirs\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 1,200;?;56 |nfo= Techniques for casting curved swords from iron etc. |ingredients= Iron\1,Steel\1 |product= Shamshirs }} } |recipe= Strengthen sabres-Secrets\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 120,000;?;75 |nfo= Secrets to reforging sabres. |ingredients= Coal\5,Steel\5,Sabre\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Mix explosive potion\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 2,40;?;46 |nfo= How to mix explosives from gunpowder etc. |ingredients= Jute\2,Gunpowder\2 |product= Explosives -2 }} } |recipe= Pyro (8)\Pyro |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 120,000;?;56 |nfo= Casting techniques for 8 Pyros. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\8,Bronze\12,Steel\12 |product= Pyro }} } |recipe= Stern Culverin\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 120,000;?;56 |nfo= Casting techniques for stern culverins. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\2,Bronze\14,Lumber\16 |product= Culverin }} } |recipe= High perrier cannon (6)\High perrier |skill= Casting\9 |cost= 135,00;?;63 |nfo= Casting techniques for 6 high perrier cannons. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\8,Bronze\6,Steel\6 |product= High perrier }} } |recipe= Make Modified Light Gun Port\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\? |cost= ?;?;49 |nfo= |ingredients= Unknown |product= Modified Light Gun Port }} } |recipe= Bow Culverin\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\8 |cost= 120,000;5;56 |nfo= Casting techniques for bow culverins. |ingredients= Cannon Shot\2,Bronze\6,Lumber\4 |product= Culverin }} } |recipe= Make Modified Standard Gun Port\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\9 |cost= 135,000;5;63 |nfo= Make medium openings to point gun barrels out the outboard of the ship. |ingredients= Lumber\30,Metal work |product= Modified Standard Gun Port }} } |recipe= Feathered helmet manufacturing method\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 75,000;?;200 |nfo= A method to make an helmet decorated with feathers. |ingredients= Steel\10,Kite's wings\6,Pure iron sheet\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Light cavalry helmet manufacturing method\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 82,500;?;230 |nfo= A method to make an helmet commonly worn by a light cavalry. |ingredients= Gold\5,Steel\10,Pure iron sheet\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Cylindrical helmet manufacture method\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 75,000;?;320 |nfo= A method to make an helmet worn by a crusader knight. |ingredients= Steel\5,Pure iron sheet\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Crusades armour casting method\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 90,000;?;400 |nfo= A method to make an armour worn by a crusader knight. |ingredients= Leather\5,Leather Cord\10,Pure iron sheet\15 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Knight's dagger manufacture method\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\0 |cost= 112,500;?;500 |nfo= A method to make a special dagger used by a crusader knight. |ingredients= Coal\4,Steel\6,Stiletto |product= Unknown }}